


Happy Family

by higuchi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: ^ o ^





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll be there; Just shout whenever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456787) by [LeFeuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir). 



[Full size.](https://i.imgur.com/fG5IDYn.jpg)


End file.
